


nobody loves me like you do

by laughlovelashton



Category: Smosh
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, i've been binging damien and shayne's gaming videos and wooooo man, that couch has seen things, they're just so shippable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughlovelashton/pseuds/laughlovelashton
Summary: not every gaming session ends quite the way damien expects.





	nobody loves me like you do

**Author's Note:**

> i recently discovered these two and this little drabble has been rolling around in my head ever since. i hope you enjoy!
> 
> -
> 
> no harm is meant with this, it's all in good fun :)

"i don't think i've ever been this mentally exhausted after playing a video game," shayne mumbles. damien looks over at his friend, sprawled on the other end of the red couch.

"i feel you, bro. golfing over it is fucking insane and we're never playing it again." there's a moment of silence.

"we both know that we're gonna play it until we beat it." shayne says, and damien laughs. it's not particularly funny, but damien has a bad habit of getting a little too giddy when shayne's around. he tries not to think about it too much.

"i don't think we _can_ beat it," damien chuckles. shayne smiles lazily at him, turning his head and looking at damien through his lashes. "i don't think it ever ends." shayne doesn't bother answering, just moves closer to the older boy, maneuvering his limbs until he's curled up comfortably against damien's side, damien's arm wrapped around him. he wouldn't ever admit it to anyone outside of his immediate friend group, but shayne's a _massive_ cuddler. he feels safest when he's physically close to someone he trusts, and it fills damien's chest with pride to know that he is the one shayne seeks out the most.

"you alright?" he asks softly, combing his hand through shayne's hair. the blonde shrugs.

"just missed you." shayne looks up at damien from where his head is pillowed on the other's shoulder. "i feel like i haven't seen you in forever." damien smiles softly at him.

"we literally work together, buddy. i see you all the time." shayne moves his gaze back to the floor, snuggling closer to his friend.

"i know, but like," he sighs. "we've both been so busy, it's like we haven't _really_ spent any time together." he looks back at damien. "i miss you." shayne's face is so close, eyes sleepy but bright. damien is so overwhelmed with feelings for this boy, for his best friend, he's afraid he might do something they'll both regret.

"we're together now," he says instead. his hand has stilled in shayne's hair, but he hasn't bothered to move it. shayne is still gazing up at him, and for a split second, his gaze lowers to damien's lips before he meets his eyes again. damien's heart hammers in his chest, and he knows shayne must be able to feel it. he never thought shayne would reciprocate the feelings that had developed over their friendship, but suddenly he's closing his eyes and tilting his chin up in what could only be an invitation for a kiss, and damien is absolutely not going to deny him.

their first kiss is not the fierce collision damien expected from the younger boy. it's soft and familiar, like coming home from a vacation and feeling like you'd never left. they part for a moment, staring wide-eyed at each other in surprise. yeah, they'd really just done that.

damien opens his mouth to say something, _anything,_ but before he can get a word out, shayne is throwing a leg over his lap, sliding his hands into damien's hair and kissing him again. this kiss is decidedly less innocent, and damien moans as shayne's tongue slips into his mouth. he wraps his arms tightly around shayne's waist, pulling him as close as physically possible. shayne hums his approval, pulling back momentarily to run his thumbs lovingly over damien's cheekbones. then, he grinds down filthily, and swallows damien's answering groan. they continue this way for upwards of ten minutes, rutting against each other slowly and kissing until their lips are raw. they finally pull away for good, and shayne tucks his head into damien's neck, both of them gasping for breath and blissed out.

"holy shit." damien finally says, staring at the ceiling in disbelief of what's just happened. shayne just smiles, kissing damien's jaw and closing his eyes. the two eventually drift to sleep, tangled together and dreaming of what's to come.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
